treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Code
'The Warrior Code '''is a list of twelve laws that all Clan cats vow to follow and practice. It is taught from kithood to death, and those who keep their promise to uphold it are rewarded. The Code ''1) Loyalty to your Clan of birth is placed above all other allegiances. Taking a mate from another Clan is forbidden; you may one day meet them in battle, and divided loyalties weaken the Clan. 2) The Clan leader is to be obeyed, unless they have broken the Warrior Code. The leader has been given their authority by ForestClan. 3) Rogues and loners must not be allowed to join a Clan without good reason, unless they prove their loyalty to the Clan and the Warrior Code. 4) Kits must not be harmed in any battle, for any reason. If a kit is in danger they must be helped, regardless of their Clan. 5) No cat is to be killed without reason. Clan cats fight with honor to prove their strength, not to kill. 6) Fighting among Clanmates without good reason is forbidden; Clans must be united, not divided. 7)The Gathering is a night of peace and truce. Fighting is not permitted between the Clans as long as the full moon shines clear. 8) The crossing of boundaries or stealing another Clan's prey is forbidden. Each Clan has been given land to suit their skills, and all prey must be caught within those borders. 9) Queens, kits, and elders must be served first. They are the heart of the Clan, and must be protected. Eating before hunting for the Clan is forbidden. 10) Leaders cannot turn their back on their duties once they have received their nine lives. 11) When the deputy dies, retires, or is inadequate for service, a new one must be appointed by moon-high. This cat must have had an apprentice first, and have served their Clan for many moons. 12) When the Clan leader dies, the deputy must go to StarLake and receive their new name and nine lives. Additional Rules Rules that are followed by all the Clans yet are not stated in the Code are as follows: * Kits under the age of six moons are not allowed to leave camp. * Half-Clan kits are to be treated with respect, but their parents are dealt with severely. * If all four Clans have agreed on a mission, the cats assigned must be allowed on all Clan territory. * When a common threat endangers all four Clans they will unite to defeat the menace. (The battle with the Crimson Guild is an example of this rule) * Betraying one's Clan in a period of danger or war is considered treason, and the Clan leader may deal with it accordingly. * Cats who have left the Clan or have been exiled are not allowed to return. (A notable exception to this rule is Snookpaw.) Punishment When the Code is broken, punishment is given according to the severity of the rule. Rule 1 is usually punished with banishment. Rule 4 is rarely broken, but it is met with exile. Rule 5 is punished with unpleasant duties or a period of confinement to camp. Rule 7 is punished with confinement to camp and scolding, or in the case of an apprentice the delay of his or her warrior ceremony. Rule 8 is met with scolding, confinement to camp, or a short period of time where the rulebreaking cat is not allowed to take from the fresh-kill pile. History The Warrior Code was formed by the first four leaders of the Clans: Tree, Lake, Field, and Cave, and has been followed for moons. Certain rules have been added in the course of history, along with many of the additional rules. Trivia * Despite not being counted as one of the four Clans, SeaClan follows the Warrior Code as well. * Most other groups, such as the Tribes, the Crimson Guild, and the Dark Realm, have a set of rules followed and enforced like the Warrior Code. One exception is the Alliance, which only has one rule and very little structure. Category:Information